


Meet Again

by HeartEyesFangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 353 Days (Stranger Things), Cheesy, F/M, Hope you enjoy because I suck, I'm Bad At Tagging, MikexEleven, Mileven, My First AO3 Post, My OTP, Older Characters, The year is 1987, older mike wheeler and eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesFangirl/pseuds/HeartEyesFangirl
Summary: It has been 353 days since El disappeared.. again. Will they reunite like they did 4 years ago?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I really do suck so just understand *runs away*

It has been 353 days since Mike has ever saw or interacted with possibly his “lover”. She disappeared out of nowhere, probably stuck in the upside down. It was all Déjà vu now.  _ Will El ever come back? Or is he gonna keep waiting for her forever? _

 

“Hey...El. It’s day 353. I miss you so much.” He mumbled into the same ol’ walkie talkie he always used. After a moment of silence, nothing ever came out from the other end. He then gave up on trying to get signs or anything from El  _ for the night.  _ Mike immediately flopped into his bed, tossing and turning -thinking about Eleven, the girl who made him feel something else; it wasn’t like a friendship, a best friend friendship or anything of the sort. It was what Nancy always talked about when he brings up Jonathan,  _ love. _

 

Tears were falling down his puffy cheeks, he tried his best to keep it all quiet. He had nothing better to do other than crying like a “loser”, he thought. He decided to look over his window, gazing at the late night sky filled with alluring stars. Suddenly, he saw a shooting star. It was impossible to see one, he thought to himself once more.  _ Was that El who did that? _

 

A noise from the walkie talkie filled the bedroom. Mike quickly grabbed it without hesitating -”El?!” He said.

“What? Take a chill pill, it’s me. Over.”

“O-Oh. Sorry. Will. Why are you calling me? It’s kinda late right now.” Mike replied. “Right now, there’s a shooting star.. I think there might be more. Maybe.” Will told him in excitement.

Mike sighed, continued to cackle “I’m going to bed. Over.”

“Come on, Mike. You’ve been so quiet.. Is it about El? How about we both make a wish?” Will asked while scratching his head.

Mike looked back at the sky, seeing a few more going down. It felt like there might be a doomsday happening due to these shooting stars. Well,  _ too many. _

“I wish…” Mike took a sudden pause.

“I wish to see Eleven again. Just once would just make my life have a million colors, like it used to.. Again.” He sobbed quietly.

“She saved all of our lives from the mind flayer, and all of those disgusting monsters. She was a hero.” Will comforted.

Mike approved, simply wiping a tear off his cheek. “If we ever see her again, Let’s assume that we’re not crazy. Even if we are, we’ll go crazy together.”

Will laughed, “Yeah, like what you told me almost 4 years ago.  _ We go crazy together. _ ”

“What did you wish about?” He asked, while raising an eyebrow. “I wish that we could all just be happy.” Will stated.

“Totally tubular..Huh” Mike smirked.

 

He then takes his gaze off the beautiful night sky, says goodnight to Will and goes to bed. He felt something cold around his neck and back, but thought nothing off it. It was the start of the cold, wintery season, It’s normal. Right? He continued to fall asleep.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up!!” Nancy; the so called “annoying” sister of Mike’s shouted, trying to hit him with a pillow since she called him over 10 times.

Mike pushed her away, snapping at her “I’M AWAKE!” as Nancy rolled her eyes and walked out of his messy room. He let out a deep sigh escape his mouth after that. _Mom shouldn’t have set Nancy as my alarm clock.. She's 21. She needs to get a job so she can't wake me.. Argh._

 

He got ready, did his dailies and rushed to Hawkins High School. Minding his own business, Dustin approached him quickly. - “Hey! Paladin!” He said in a playful tone. “Shut up,” Mike muttered to him. Dustin had an iconic smile, while the rest of the party walks up behind him, preparing to scare him while Mike still sees them. “Boo.” Max scared him off. He looked at the redheaded girl, in a black zipup hoodie with the same jeans she wore yesterday and replied “Oh, why thank you.” sarcastically. They all laughed it off eventually, but before they could discuss or chit chat about things like normal kids do, the loud school bell rang and it was time for class.

 

7:00 PM // Wheeler’s Residence

Mike came home from school. “Hello!?” he shouted. Waiting for a response from either his tattletale-ish mother, I-could-care-less father, or  his annoying older sister, Nothing made a sound. He was quite happy because he finally had his “alone time” all to himself, Even though he calls himself a teenager; 17 years of age, he still felt like he was 14 all over again. As he turned on the television, the weather forecast was already on. He heard a loud thunder and the classic sound of heavy rain outside the house immediately. “Today’s evening? We’re expecting some heavy rain,” The reporter said. _What the hell? Today’s weather was actually like inside an oven,_ He thought to himself. But it didn’t really matter anyways, because he still had to finish the science homework Mr. Clark gave him.

 

“Ding-Dong.”

The front door doorbell rang, stunning Mike off. He carefully opened the door, and to his surprise..

He saw a girl, whose hair is brown and curled, pretty dark brown eyes, wearing a dirty neon blue dress, holding his old jacket she always loved, all barefoot, shaking in the pouring rain. He was staring at her like how he always did. Heart eyes, half-smile, tinted pink cheeks. He wasn’t so sure it this girl was real or it’s just his imagination from missing his girlfriend for almost a year once again. But he knew that it was her. She knew that it was him, too.

“Eleven..” He uttered, almost inaudible with all of the unexplainable yet amazing feelings he had overflowing his mind. “Mike..” She whispered, slowly crying. He wiped off her tears that were running down her cheeks and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I missed you..I-I called you for 353 days.. Like I did 4 years ago for you..” He said while El smiled sweetly. They both stared at each other teary eyes that were filled with tears of true happiness, before sharing a passionate kiss while the rain was still pouring hard on both of them.

 

Mike then took her down to the basement, hanging out in the same corner they always did. He wrapped his coat around her, putting some blankets on top to make her feel warmer. “I’m glad I can be with you again,” El mumbled while smiling. Mike smiled back, and asked her “What happened? I care about you so much. You don’t even understand..” before chuckling quietly. El took a deep breath, and explained her experience in the upside down and all of the crazy things she’ve had gone through while she went missing. She told him to contact Hopper that she was okay now. So he did.

He reached the home telephone, and dialed the Byers.

“Byers Residence.”

“Will, can I speak to Hopper?”

“Okay, not sure if he’s sleeping though. I don’t hear him snoring right now.”

Suddenly, a familiar voice which sounded sleepy and angry at the same time came to the conversation. “Y-yes...Wheeler..?”

“I just wanted to announce that..uh.. El is officially back-”

“SHE IS?”

“Yes. She’ll explain everything to you.”

“Thank you jesus. Mike, you’re important to her. That’s why she came to you first. Remember that, okay? Now you better stop coming to our house flirting with her every single day like you did a year ago..”

Mike replied while his face turned red, “Oo-Okay. Your welcome..! I-I can drive her to your house right now.”

“It’s fine..I’ll come.”

“If you insist..”

 

They cuddled for the rest of the night; Not worrying a damn thing before Hopper came and took Eleven home safely.

One of the most important people ever in Mike’s life, is Eleven. And will always be.

 

They finally meet again. ♥


End file.
